The New Teaches the Old
by bookreader1743
Summary: The team is fighting. A new member teaches them that they shouldn't waste their time fighting each other. Jack and Ianto fall in love with her. And when she goes missing the whole team does anything to get her back. Even to the brink and beyond death.
1. Chapter 1

The New Teaches the Old

Torchwood Division 3

**A/N: I do not own Torchwood or the characters of the Torchwood series.**

Chapter 1: The New Member

Tosh sat at her computer thinking about Owen and Gwen's new relationship. Owen was examining a dead man for signs of alien intervention. Gwen watched him intently. Ianto was sitting at his secretarial desk going over the budget. Jack stood on the second floor balcony watching his team.

The team wasn't talking to each other. They recently had a discussion about the problems each had with Torchwood. However, none of them knew how Jack felt. That would all change when an American came to work for Torchwood in their division.

The next day the team was going about their business when Tosh decided to confront Gwen.

"Gwen?" Tosh asked.

"Yes, Tosh," Gwen answered, not looking up from yesterdays reports.

"Why did you decide to start sleeping with Owen?" Tosh asked quickly.

Gwen looked up from the reports to Tosh then to the floor. Owen heard Tosh's question and he came up from his station wiping off his hands. Jack came into the room and stood unnoticeable near Tosh's desk. Gwen opened her mouth to talk but then she closed it again.

"Tosh…I…" Gwen didn't get to finish her answer.

Ianto ran into the room, "Sir, we have a call from the police. They found a body with a strange marking on its forehead. The informant said that the 5th one this week."

"Let's go," Jack said as he headed for his coat.

**30 minutes later**

Tosh scanned the body for alien energy. The meter went crazy. "Definitely alien, Jack," Tosh informed. Gwen asked the police for their reports on the five bodies. Ianto and Owen set up a way to transport the body back to headquarters.

Jack was still examining the marking on the forehead when a young woman came up behind him. Jack turned to face her. She had long brownish-red hair and green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Jack looked almost surprised to see someone like her at a crime scene like this.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

"Hi, are you Captain Jack Harkness?" she asked smiling.

Jack wasn't expecting for her to know his name, "Yes, who might you be?"

"My name is Katherine Bryan. I just finished a job working for the British government. They told me to come to you if I wanted to continue with a job dealing with extraterrestrial beings," she answered handing him her resume.

Jack began to read her resume and found she had done a lot of work with aliens, any type of government, and she has the qualifications of a parapsychologist/psychologist. When Ianto noticed the young woman and Jack looking intently at a piece of paper he walked over to them.

"Ianto, meet Torchwood's new member," Jack said, folding her resume and putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Captain!" Katherine said.

"Just Jack. Katherine Bryan meet Ianto Jones," Jack introduced.

Ianto smiled and shook Katherine's hand. Jack introduced Katherine to the rest of the team and had her help pack up the equipment. They headed back to headquarters asking Katherine questions. They learned that she lived in Centralia, Illinois in the US; she studied to be a psychologist, and was offered the government position in Britain because of her experience with extraterrestrials.

Gwen got along great with Katherine but Tosh seemed to be hesitant to accept another girl into the team. It was a little to compact in the SUV for six live people and one dead person in the last row. Somehow it ended up that Katherine had to sit on Ianto's lap.

"This is…awkward," Ianto stated.

"Yes, I don't usually get this close to guys I just met," Katherine replied to his statement.

"Ah, you'll get used to it," Owen added.

"You surely don't always use your back seat for dead people?" Katherine asked, looking at Gwen then to Ianto.

"No, this is a first since I've been here," Gwen answered, laughing.

"How long have you worked for Torchwood?" Katherine asked Gwen.

"About a year, now," Gwen answered.

Katherine looked at Tosh to study her body language. Tosh was facing front and every now and then she looked out the window to her right. She kept her laptop in her lap and only once looked at someone in the car…Owen.

Katherine realized that Tosh was the one who needed the most help. What she didn't know was that everyone was having problems…they were just better at hiding it.

They were now at headquarters and Owen and Ianto were now carrying the body inside. When Owen uncovered the body, Katherine was standing near the head and she saw the mark on the forehead and gasped. Jack looked at her then to the man's forehead.

"You've seen it before?" Jack asked.

Katherine regained her composure and answered, "Yes, when I saw it last it was on a ten year old girl. She was my little sister."

"Do you know what species?" Jack asked cautiously.

"They're called neglums. They feed off of the energy of the brain. If you open up the skull it will be empty. Somehow their process of taking the energy disintegrates what is within the skull," Katherine answered as she pulled out a picture.

The picture was of an open skull that had absolutely nothing inside of it. Not one drop of blood was visible. Jack, however, did notice that the skull belonged to a young girl. He looked at Katherine and saw the tears coming from her face. He handed the picture back to her, "Do you have a picture of the neglums?"

She shook her head yes and handed him another picture. The neglums had red and black eyes but besides that it looked human.

"The only ways you'll know it's a neglums is one, the eyes, two, it'll try to trap you at all costs, and three, it if speaks it'll sound like death. You'll know it if you hear it," Katherine described.

She also told them where their hideout is more than likely located. Then the team got to work on locating the specified areas on a map of Britain. Katherine noticed how quiet everyone was and pulled Jack aside.

"Is it always this quiet?" she asked looking at the team then to Jack.

Jack looked around at his team and finally decided to answer Katherine, "This is the second day in a row that they've been this quiet. I'm afraid if it keeps going I'll have to find a new team!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem

Chapter 2: The Problem

Chapter 2: The Problem

**A/N: I know this took me a long time but I have been working on a lot of other projects for school, family, and myself. Thanks for reading.**

Jack sat at his desk thinking about his team. They were having problems…that was obvious. He wondered if he should entrust his team in the hands of the new member. Katherine knocked on his door, "Jack, may I speak with you?"

"Certainly," he answered as he motioned for her to sit.

Katherine smiled and sat in the chair, "Jack, I've noticed that there is no communication between everyone in the team. Within a few days your team will start to work insufficiently."

Jack smiled. Katherine was a little surprised at his reaction.

"Do you always talk that way?" he asked.

Katherine laughed, "Only when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Being a member of Torchwood is like a dream come true. I don't want to screw it up like I have so many things."

"What could you possibly have screwed up that made you nervous of this job?"

"The main one is my last relationship. He blamed everything on me and eventually I started to believe it. It doesn't help that Owen reminds me of him."

"Forget all that. You have a new life now. To get back on track…what can you do for my team?"

"I can heal them," Katherine answered.

Jack smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle, "Come with me."

Jack stood and walked towards the door. Katherine followed him. They went down to the basement level.

"What's down here?" Katherine asked.

"Do you have any experience with a gun?" Jack asked to reply to her question.

"Some, I had to carry one when I worked for the CIA," she answered.

Katherine worked for the CIA for five years. She had to leave that job to work for the British government. Jack was surprised at her statement, "I must have missed that when I read your resume."

Katherine laughed, "It wasn't on my resume."

"Oh, that's why I missed it. Why wasn't it on there? That would have gotten you any job you wanted very easily!" Jack exclaimed.

"The only way I was able to leave the CIA with my memory entacted was if I signed a contract stating that I wouldn't put down on paper my job there."

"Oh, well…a job like that was good to have. It got you ready for this one," Jack said as he turned on the lights.

There was a table with weapons lying on top of it. Katherine looked over them in awe, "You have all these?"

"Those? Those are just our practice weapons. Show me what you can do with these then you can carry one with you," Jack said as he stood on the other side of the table.

Katherine smiled. The truth was that she had more experience with weapons than she led on. Her job at the CIA required her to have certain skills.

Katherine looked around for the targets and saw five in different areas of the room. She picked up a gun that was in front of her and loaded it without Jack's help. Jack watched her intently. She aimed at the first target and hit straight on. She did the same with the other four. All were perfect hits.

Jack surveyed all five targets and stood next to Katherine. He picked up a knife that was on the table behind him.

"You do well with guns but how do you do with blades?"

Katherine smiled and grabbed a blade from the table. She was behind Jack before he could get close enough to have his blade near her throat. Katherine held her blade against Jack's throat, "How well do you think I am?"

"I think I won't get on your bad side. But…I also think…I can still take you," Jack said as he turned on Katherine.

They fought until they tripped over a mannequin that Owen had left on the ground. Katherine tripped first and pulled Jack down on top of her. She dropped her blade to the ground. Jack looked into her eyes as if searching for something. He didn't get to look very long because Owen walked into the room.

"Uh…um, Sir, dinner is served," Owen informed as he walked back to the lift.

Jack stood and helped Katherine to her feet. She picked up the blades and laid them back onto the table.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure the floor is clear from plastic humans next time," Jack said smiling.

"No, its ok. I…I should've watched where I was going," Katherine stuttered.

"Stop blaming yourself…besides I'd fall for you any day," Jack said.

Katherine smiled and blushed. Jack walked over to the lift and motioned for her to go first. They went to the Conference Room in silence. Both thinking about what had happened in the basement.

Jack sat at his usual spot at the head of the table. Katherine, Owen, and Gwen were to his left. Ianto and Tosh were to his right. They ordered Chinese instead of pizza. Gwen, Owen, and Tosh were having a discussion about juvenile delinquents. Jack, Ianto, and Katherine were in a heated debate about the Civil War. They ended up agreeing with Jack and making a joke about the South.

Katherine decided to confront the team. She didn't know how Jack felt but she knew what she was doing. If she didn't intervene soon the damage would be irreversible. Katherine knocked on the table to get everyone's attention. When it didn't work Jack got their attention for her.

"Thank you, Jack," Katherine said.

"You're welcome," Jack replied.

Ianto noticed Jack's expression when he looked at Katherine. It wasn't one he recognized.

"I know that everyone is having some type of problem, whether it's with the outside or with Torchwood. No one has to live up to anything; no one has to know if you come to me. But please…know I'm here and I can help," Katherine explained.

"Now, Katherine told you what she wanted to. I'm making it an order. Once Katherine is finished helping one of you she'll call another one of you at home and set up a meeting. You have to go. If she says you don't need another meeting then she'll stop it there. Otherwise…keep going," Jack ordered.

"Why do we have to, Jack? We've never had problems before," Owen questioned.

"And yet…we do now," Jack replied.

Tosh stood from the table, "I…I…have to check…on the…um…case…for sightings," she stuttered as she walked briskly down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Owen asked.

"Damnit, Owen, you're so blind and inconsiderate!" Gwen said as she followed Tosh.

Katherine knew that Tosh wouldn't talk to her just yet so she didn't follow. Ianto looked between the three people still at the table wondering what each was thinking about.

"What'd I do?" Owen asked.

Katherine laughed and looked at Jack, "Is he always like this?"

"Afraid so…Ianto on the other hand…" Jack smiled.

"Watch it, Sir, you might let something slip," Ianto said as he threw his trash away.

"Tape measure, Ianto, tape measure."

"What about a tape measure?" Katherine asked.

Owen went down to the first level. Ianto sighed.

"We'll save that story for a rainy day. Right now we need to work on the case," Jack said.


	3. Chapter 3: Tosh Opens Up

Chapter 3: Tosh Opens Up

Chapter 3: Tosh Opens Up

It is now Katherine's fifth day at Torchwood and today is her meeting with Tosh. She knew that any place where it was too quiet it would get awkward and Tosh would have an even harder time opening up, so she set the meeting at the park.

It was a gorgeous day, no clouds and a light breeze. Katherine sat on a bench facing the swing set. One swing moved back and forth by itself while the other two were occupied by laughing children.

Katherine heard Tosh come up behind her, "They're so innocent at that age," Tosh sat beside her, "No worries, no problems, just fun. The child's psyche is delicate but easily made tough."

"They shouldn't have to be," Tosh replied to Katherine's statement.

"The world is tough; children learn that sooner than they should have to…What about you?" Katherine asked, facing Tosh.

"What about me?" Tosh replied still hesitant.

"What has the world done to you?"

"It isn't the world that's done something to me," Tosh looked to the sky, "Its Torchwood…more specifically…Owen."

"Either, you love him and he doesn't know it or he rejected you?" Katherine questioned.

"He…doesn't know and he never will," Tosh answered as tears filled her eyes.

"Well…never say never. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"I can't. He and Gwen are…" Tosh paused.

"Are…what? It's ok, I won't mention it to them unless they say something about it," Katherine assured Tosh.

"They're sleeping together."

Katherine wasn't shocked but the answer to this next question would surprise her.

"Is, either, Gwen or Owen in a relationship outside Torchwood?"

"Gwen is but Owen…Owen I don't think so," Tosh answered.

Katherine looked down to Tosh's profile and then over to the swings again. Instead of children this time she saw a neglums. She kept most of her cool but the rest slipped out of her mouth.

"Shit, what the hell is it doing here?" Katherine asked as she slightly moved her foot closer to the bench.

Her gun would be within perfect reach that way.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"Don't look; there is a neglums over by the swing set."

Katherine looked to see if any children were too close. None were standing there but…they were coming. Katherine quickly pulled out her gun and shot towards the neglums. The bullet grazed its arm.

Katherine and Tosh both ran towards it. All the people in the park were now running to their cars and the sound of sirens were barely heard off in the distance. The neglums ran into a nearby warehouse and hid in the rafters.

Katherine and Tosh stood on either side of the entrance, "Be as silent as possible," she mouthed.

Tosh got the message. They walked through the door, guns at the ready. The warehouse smelled like gas and paint, not a good mixture.

"You'll never find me," the neglums taunted.

Tosh stopped in her tracks. The sound of its voice was more than she could bear.

"I've found your kind before. I can do it again," Katherine replied.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your friend. She's been affected by my voice."

"She's got enough emotional stability that the affects will wear off. Now, why don't you face me instead of hiding?"

"You forget…my kind are masters of trickery," a loud sound came from the rafters.

Katherine looked up to see metal coming down. She quickly jumped to her left. Her gun fell out of her hand and slid even further in front of her. The neglums was to her right now and advancing on her quickly.

She crawled over to her gun and shot the neglums in the thigh. It stopped and smiled, then disappeared into thin air.

Katherine fell to the ground to lay there. She then called into Headquarters.

"Jack…come to the old warehouse by Cardiff Central Park," Katherine said first.

"What happened?" Jack asked in return.

"Let's just say Tosh was the first on your team to feel the affects of the voice of a neglums. Just come down here, I can't get her out of the trance. She doesn't know me well enough," Katherine said as she tried to stand.

"We'll be right there!"

Katherine moaned with pain as her adrenaline began to wear off. She looked down to her leg to see a piece of metal going all the way through her leg and the denim of her jeans.

"Thanks, Jack," she moaned again.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing I can't handle. Just get here before the affects get worse," Katherine said as she hung up.

She straightened her leg out and started to pull on the piece of steel. If it stayed in too long it could cause serious infection.

"Damn it, should've told Jack to make sure Owen brings his tools," she said to herself as she crawled to Tosh's side.

She sat in front of Tosh and looked in her eyes. She saw the smoky signs that meant the trance was starting to become permanent.

"Hurry up, Jack," Katherine whispered.

She started writing on Tosh's hand with her finger. This kept Tosh's mind from giving into the trance. She didn't have to do it for long because Jack and the rest of the team came bursting through the door.

Jack fell to his knees beside Katherine.

"Ianto, can you help me up?" Katherine asked.

"Certainly," Ianto grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

Katherine gritted her teeth but it didn't keep her condition under wraps. Gwen noticed her leg.

"Oh my God, Katherine, your leg," Gwen said as she went to Katherine's side.

"Don't worry about me! Owen, Jack, both of you get in front of Tosh…"

"Why me?" Owen asked.

"Damn it, Owen, just do it! Otherwise, we'll lose her forever," Katherine yelled.

"What do we do?" Jack asked as Owen got on his knees beside him.

"Both of you whisper the memories you have with her and make yourselves known," Katherine said as she looked down to her leg.

Jack and Owen started talking to Tosh. Little by little she started to come back to reality. Katherine noticed, "Hold both her arms and spray this in her face two times," she said as she threw a small bottle full of a purplish-blue substance to Jack.

Jack obeyed and Tosh snapped out of the trance.

"What happened?" Tosh asked a little groggily.

Before anyone had the chance to tell her Gwen and Ianto felt Katherine's weight pull them down. She had fainted from the large amount of blood loss.

"Owen!" Gwen yelled as she and Ianto lowered Katherine to the ground.

Owen went to the side Gwen was on as Ianto pulled off his jacket and placed it under Katherine's head. Jack knelt by her head.

"How bad, Owen?" Jack asked.

"Pretty bad, she's lost a lot of blood and she could have a horrible infection. Not to mention any substances that could be flowing through her blood now," Owen said as he pulled a blue wash rag out of his bag.

"Can you help her?" Tosh asked as tears filled her eyes.

Tosh was upset because Katherine kept her alive and now she could be dying. The diseases that could come from unsanitary metals are immense.

"I can do a little but hen she needs to go to the emergency room. Ianto put this between her teeth," Owen said handing him the rag.

Ianto did as Owen told him. Owen cut off Katherine's jeans where the metal was and wrapped his hand around it.

"Anyone with a weak stomach…go outside," he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

No one moved. Owen started to pull but he stopped and looked at Katherine's face, "I'm so sorry!"

Jack held Katherine's face and Ianto held her hand. Both felt strange when it came to Katherine.

Owen yanked out the metal and crimson blood trickled out of both sides of the wound. Katherine jumped as the foreign object was removed from its resting place. She looked at Jack then to Ianto as a single tear smoothly fell down the right side of her face. Jack wiped it off and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you," was all he said.

Ianto took the rag out of her mouth as Owen wrapped up her leg.

"You're very brave and spunky…for an American," Ianto commented.

"Hey, that's an insult to both of us!" Jack replied to Ianto.

"You've got to admit, Jack, she's got some of the same lovable qualities you do," Gwen said.

"I'm surprised she didn't pass out before she did," Owen commented, putting his supplies away.

"Yeah, well…I couldn't go unconscious before my job was done," Katherine defended with a shudder and tried to sit up.

Ianto put his hand on her back to give her support, "We should get you to a hospital. Wrap your arms around my neck."

Katherine didn't argue. The pain was enough to keep her head spinning. Jack helped Ianto pick up Katherine then walked beside them. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart for Katherine's pain. But the tiniest pang in his heart that he didn't detect was jealousy that Ianto got to hold her close to him.

Katherine allowed her head to rest in the crevice of Ianto's arm. She drifted in and out of sleep on the way to the ER. Never leaving Ianto's arms until he put her on a stretcher. Her comfort disappeared as she laid on the scratchy sheets.

"Katherine, we're going to put you under to clean out the wound. If not you'll…" Katherine stopped Owen from speaking.

"Whatever you have to do, Owen, do it. I may be an American but I'm one of the strongest," Katherine closed her eyes as Owen and two nurses rolled her into a white-washed room.

The last thing Katherine heard was the sound of Owen's voice commanding the nurses before darkness engulfed her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Affection

Chapter 4: Affection

Chapter 4: Affection

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, and Tosh sat in the waiting room. Tosh was sobbing; Owen's voice still in her head saying what could happen to Katherine. Gwen comforted her as Jack and Ianto talked in the corner.

"So…do you like her?" Jack asked.

"Like who?" Ianto replied.

"That's a stupid question."

"So was yours!" Ianto defended.

Ianto went to the hallway and watched for Owen. When he didn't come Ianto sat back down. Jack smiled at him.

"You have some feelings for her, obviously," Jack said trying to get Ianto to look at him.

"I barely know her, Jack," Ianto excused the question.

"Doesn't matter, I've only spent a little more time with her than you and I feel strange every time I see her. I haven't felt that strange in a long time, Ianto," Jack told.

"Well…looks like we're all bound to Katherine in some way or another," Ianto commented.

Owen walked through the waiting room door. His expression, a mix of horror and relief.

"How is she?" Jack and Ianto asked in unison.

"She's stable but…she lost more blood than I expected. Ianto…you are…the only person on the team that can help her. You both have the same blood type…" Owen explained.

Everyone looked at Ianto, before anyone said anything he spoke, "Take it," and held out his arm.

Owen took Ianto to get some of his blood. Jack started pacing down the hallway and Tosh cried even harder than before.

"I was weak, Gwen! The one time I couldn't force myself to put others first and Katherine could be permanently damaged," Tosh let the words fall out.

"It's not your fault. Katherine said they were dangerous. She obviously knew what she was getting into before hand," Gwen replied.

Tosh didn't argue her point. There was nothing else for her to do for Katherine but she cried to help herself.

Jack finally came and sat down beside Tosh and wrapped his arms around her. Gwen smiled and stood. She left them alone, hoping Jack's fatherly personality would help Tosh cope with Katherine's condition.

**Six Hours Later**

Owen ran down the hallway to give the team news of Katherine's condition.

"How is she?" Ianto asked as he stood quickly from his chair.

"Better. She should be waking up in a few minutes," Owen replied happily.

"When can we see her?" Jack asked, relief in his voice.

"You can see her now but only two at a time," with that Owen started to walk back to Katherine's room.

The rest of the team followed close behind him.

"Ianto and I will go first then you two can go," Jack commanded.

Ianto walked in and stood on Katherine's right. Jack pulled up a chair to her left.

"Come on, Katherine, wake up. We want to see those beautiful green eyes," Jack stated as he held her hand.

Ianto put his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze. He couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"Ianto…if you say something she might wake up," Jack suggested.

"What do I say? Sorry we didn't pay attention to you sooner…"

"Hm…stop it, you two…fighting doesn't help anything," Katherine's weak voice escaped her lips.

"Ah, there's our fighter!" Jack said as he kissed her hand.

Katherine's heart rate sped up and it didn't go un-noticed.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked as he placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have two gorgeous men holding my hands…my heart rate is bound to pick up the pace," she replied with a smile.

Jack and Ianto laughed at her comment. With them distracted she then tried to sit up.

"Nope," Jack gently pushed her back down, "You're not ready to leave yet."

"Oh, come on, Cap'n Jacky, I don't like hospitals," she replied.

"Did she just call you Cap'n Jacky?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Yeah, I think she's still waking up from being under. But I like it…Cap'n Jacky, it has potential," Jack replied with optimism.

"Potential to be a drama queen's stage name," Ianto held back a laugh, Jack glared at him.

"How is Tosh? She did make it out of the trance…right?" Katherine asked as worry enveloped her.

"She's fine. We'll let her and Gwen come in," Jack replied.

"If you need me…I mean us…I mean…" Katherine stopped Ianto before he could say anything else.

She placed one hand on Ianto's cheek, "If I need anything…I"ll call," and she placed her other hand on Jack's shoulder, "Keep him together, Jack, and watch out for the neglums…it won't be long before they start searching for us."

"Don't worry about it. You just concentrate on healing," with that said, Jack kissed her forehead and left the room.

Before Ianto left Katherine said one final thing to him, "Thank you for sharing your blood with me."

"Anytime," he kissed the palm of her hand and walked out.

Gwen and Tosh came in slowly. Once they realized Katherine was awake and smiling happily they reacted. Gwen practically ran to Katherine's side and hugged her gently. Tosh stood at the foot of the bed as tears began to form once again in her eyes.

"Geez, Gwen, worry much?" Katherine asked as she returned Gwen's hug.

"You have no idea," Gwen replied, sitting in the chair Jack had pulled up.

Tosh stayed at the foot of the bed as she watched Katherine and Gwen. Katherine was more aware of her than she thought.

"Tosh…are you ok?" Katherine quickly asked.

Tosh didn't answer, she was thinking about everything that happened. Little did she know that blanking out like that within the first 24 hours of the trance would cause problems. Specifically, she would return to a semi-trance. That would mean she would need several different medicines for the rest of her life. Katherine wasn't going to let that happen.

"Gwen, sit her in your chair…quickly," Gwen followed Katherine's orders, "I need a cup of ice chips and a glass of ice water. And call Owen back in here."

Gwen left and did as she was told without question. Katherine pulled her blankets off of her body and swung both legs over the edge of the bed. Her pain was intense but she ignored it.

Owen came bustling through the door to see Katherine looking into Tosh's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, briskly walking to Tosh's side.

"Let me see your pen light," Owen pulled the tiny flashlight out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Katherine shined the light in Tosh's eyes and saw what she hoped would not be there. A smoky hue around the iris of both eyes.

"Shit, JACK!" Katherine yelled, "Owen, go find Gwen and help her."

Owen ran out just as Jack came running in. Ianto was fast on Jack's heels.

"Wha…" Katherine cut Jack off.

"Tell me something about Tosh, a name, a word, something that would shock her if anyone besides you knew it," Katherine quickly ordered Jack.

"I can't do that," Jack replied.

"FINE! We'll talk about that later," Katherine said as she began writing on Tosh's hand.

What she wrote was a lie but if true would have sent Tosh over the edge. (Tosh, I told Owen you love him.) It wasn't enough to wake her up fully but it reversed part of the trance. Gwen and Owen came in carrying a cup of ice chips and a glass of ice water.

Katherine grabbed a rag that was sitting on the table beside her. She wrapped up some ice chips and handed it to Gwen, "Hold her hair up and press this to the back of her neck."

Gwen followed her command.

"Jack, hold these," she handed Jack Tosh's glasses and took the glass of water from Owen.

Katherine pulled out the ice cubes and set them on the bed.

"Ianto and Owen should leave the room," she suggested.

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"I need Gwen's help and Tosh is gonna need Jack's comfort when she wakes," Katherine explained, "She won't appreciate an audience. Shut the door behind you."

Owen and Ianto left the room quickly. When the door was shut Katherine threw the water in Tosh's face. She woke up instantly and was shaking. Tosh looked around frantically.

Katherine put Tosh's face between her hands, "Tosh…Tosh, look at me," Tosh looked into Katherine's eyes.

The smoky hue was gone but the shock of being waked out of the trance was still obvious. Katherine relaxed and grabbed a towel from the table next to her. She wiped off Tosh's face, "Now it's your turn, Jack. Comfort her but keep her mind stimulated. She'll need constant watch for the next 18 hours. Extreme heat and cold used only when unexpected will help immensely."

Jack began to help Tosh out of the chair, "No sleep either, Jack," Katherine added.

Jack nodded and proceeded to help Tosh out of the room. Katherine leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. She now realized the pain in her leg. Gwen saw the pain written all over Katherine's form.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed," Gwen said as she pushed the blankets to the other side of the bed.

Katherine didn't argue; sleep sounded great to her now, "Thank you."

Gwen gave her a reassuring smile and gently lifted her legs onto the hospital bed. That's when she got a good look at Katherine's bandages. They were bled through and needed changed.

Katherine closed her eyes once she was in a comfortable position. She concentrated on the pain and making it subside. When she noticed Gwen wasn't messing with her blankets she looked up.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Katherine asked, pushing the pain to the back of her mind.

"Oh, I'm fine. How…how do you do it?"

Katherine closed her eyes again, "Do what?"

"Put everyone before yourself when you're obviously in so much pain," Gwen sat down beside her.

"It's something I do automatically. Taking care of everyone else has always been my thing," Katherine explained as she looked into Gwen's eyes.

"Why?"

"Life is easier when taking care of someone else."

Gwen nodded in understanding, "I'll call Owen back in here to take care of your bandages."

Katherine half-smiled and half-winced, "Thank you…and Gwen…go home, get some sleep, and don't worry about me."

Gwen gave her a polite smile and went to find Owen, worrying about Katherine.


End file.
